


Tikbalang 2: Equalist Boogaloo

by terribad



Series: The Parlor Series [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: B Movies, Crack, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Spanking, Troll 2, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribad/pseuds/terribad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Parlor.' As Tarrlok discusses plans for his next great family horror film, Korra decides to go snooping around his house for spoilers and gets more than she bargained for... and a movie that was actually better than she expected.  Warning for crack, smut, and references to Troll 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tikbalang 2: Equalist Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to my other Korrlok fanfiction, 'The Parlor.' It's strongly recommended that you read that fic before this one, otherwise the whole thing about Tarrlok making bad movies might be confusing. 
> 
> I also feel like pointing out this would hypothetically take place before episode 8 (as I started to write this before that all happened), or in some AU where Tarrlok wasn't completely off his rocker and caused things to go bananas of his own accord. 8D; Please keep this in mind while reading, and like everything else I do, don't take it too seriously or you might hurt yourself. <3

The following day, Tarrlok found himself at his lacquered wooden desk, as usual, frowning over a stack of paperwork he had to gnaw through for the day. Most of it fairly mundane and typical bureaucratic garbage – building permits and the like, going over the pages with a fine-toothed comb for anything remotely reeking of Equalist stench to investigate.

Unfortunately, no such things seemed to come up. Perhaps Equalists were smarter than that, requesting permits for clandestine chi-blocking training camps. A man could dream, though... A man could dream.

Tarrlok thinks nothing of it when he sees the papers in his hand rustled by a light breeze, but his head instantly snaps up when a forceful gust of air blasts the meticulously-piled stack across his office as a familiar, red-and-blue cueball of fury stormed into his office...

“TARRLOK!”

Startled, the northern Councilman wheeled his chair back out of his desk and began to collect the papers Tenzin sent flying, looking back at the man with a bewildered gaze. “ _What_ , Tenzin? What do you want now?”

The Airbender gesticulated wildly, sputtering incomprehensibly before clapping a hand to his head and exhaling a long, exasperated sigh. “You-- You showed Korra your  _movies!_ What were you even  _thinking_ , Tarrlok?! Those--”

“Don't be such a mother pangolin-hen,” Tarrlok smirked, putting the papers back on his desk and reaching to the floor to collect the rest. “She liked them, didn't she? No harm in taking the night off for some good newfangled escapism.”

“ _TARRLOK._ ” Tenzin threw his hands up in the air at the man. “You're not supposed to show those films to _anyone!_ It's a gross act of social misconduct to broadcast those... _things_ to such an impressionable mind and you know it!”

“The sex scenes were perfectly tasteful and _you_ know it,” Tarrlok rolled his eyes. “It's hardly my fault you're so ignorant of Northern Water Tribe culture, where taking multiple wives is normal assuming one can provide for them all...”  


Tenzin held up a finger. “Except you died at the end.”

“...yes, there is that. But I left behind a legacy,” Tarrlok smiled and nodded.

“And that is the most unfortunate fact of all.” Tenzin folded his arms, looking down at the seated man. “--But regardless! I forbid you from showing Korra such filth. She needs to be practicing her bending, not... wasting her time watching your bizarre, lewd fantasies on a big screen!”

“Tenzin, Tenzin...” Tarrlok purred, holding up his hands with open palms as though he were smoothing out the Airbender's simmering anger. “Don't worry your shiny little head about it, alright? Let the Avatar have a little fun for once, I think she needs it the most right now with all this Equalist stuff going on, right?”

“ Since when do  _ you _ care about Korra's welfare, Tarrlok? She's not going to watch any more of your movies,  _ end of story.  _ In fact, don't invite her to your house anymore,” Tenzin rubbed his face, finishing with a mildly irritated tug on his beard. This was  _ not _ the conversation he wanted to be having first thing in the morning.

“ You're, ah, a little too late for that,” Tarrlok gave Tenzin an askew glance, holding up a finger, “Korra already agreed to return tonight to finish watching  _ The Parlor _ with me. She, ah-- fell asleep when we started watching it last night--”

“ \--She  _ WHAT?! _ ” Tenzin's eyes widened with abject horror at the revelation.

Tarrlok flinched. “Don't  _ worry _ , I put her up in the guest room. What kind of man do you take me for, Tenzin?”

“ I-- what? No, what? That didn--  _ Tarrlok! _ If I had even an  _ inkling _ that your intentions with her were--  _ ugh _ \-- The point is, you'd have more to worry about than getting just your paperwork blown around, but--  _ she actually wanted to finish watching that movie? _ ” Tenzin's jaw dropped in disbelief as, for just a few ridiculous moments, his composure scattered like confetti ribbons. Tarrlok bit his tongue and eyed the Airbender from his seat, keeping himself collected and calm in the face of Tenzin fearing the worst for the young Avatar. And rightly so, knowing what had already transpired the previous night.

“ It was her idea,” he simply shrugged. “I didn't have any other plans tonight, so I figured why not? The guest bed's already prepped in case she falls asleep again.”

“ This is what I mean by not having such an impressionable young person view your films,” Tenzin glowered, knitting his fingers together, “That one was one of your, ah... most critically-panned, you saw the reviews.”

“ So it's not my best,” Tarrlok shrugged, “But once all this Equalist crap is done and taken care of, I have full intentions to get started on my next one – I've told you about it, right?”

“ The one with the vegetarian vampires?” Tenzin sighed. “Yes, a dozen times.”

“ I still need actors to play that All-Republic family, you know,” Tarrlok flashed an award-winning grin. “Maybe you can play the sagely grandfather who guides the child protagonist towards the secret of the vampire town! In fact, have the kid be one of yours, do any of them have an interest in acting at all?”

“ _ NO, NO, and NO! _ ” Tenzin threw his arms out, seconds away from air-slapping that smug grin off the Waterbender's face. “I'm not letting any member of my family take part in your vile cinematography, Tarrlok! No matter how many times you try to convince me it's a family film, I've seen enough of your movies to know! How many sex scenes are you planning in this one?”

Tarrlok feigned innocence. “Just one.”

“ 'Just one' sex scene. I didn't see you ever being so conservative, Tarrlok,” Tenzin snorted, rolling his eyes.

“ I reigned it back as best as I could,” the Councilman smiled helplessly, “I know you want to see me make a movie without the sex, but this was important to the plot.”

“ I'm sure it is.” Tenzin pondered aloud, stroking his beard, “Tell me, again, why this sex scene is so integral to a movie that's supposed to be about... vegetarian vampires?”

Tarrlok looked excited for the first time that day, and launched almost breathlessly into explanation. “Well, you see, it's the first real look we get at the nature of the vampires, because the guy the vampire's having sex with starts turning into popcorn through contact with her and--”

Tenzin blanched, taking a step back and carefully making it towards the office door. “--That's enough, Tarrlok. Just... just let me know when you're finished reviewing those permits, okay? Don't talk to me until you're done with them. I mean it, don't.”

Once close enough to the entrance of the room, he gave Tarrlok a stiff wave and vanished from sight. That was all he needed to hear for the day, and he reckoned it was more than enough (he swore to himself that he'd never bring up movies to the man again). Tarrlok stared at the empty space in his office where Tenzin had been, then quietly resumed shuffling and pushing papers without second thought.

Oh look, another moron requesting to keep chicken-wombats in a cramped downtown apartment. Tarrlok mashed it with a red rejection stamp and dropped it so gracefully into his outbox, and so on until the end of the day.

☾ ☾ ☾

It was late in the evening when Korra made an appearance at Tarrlok's door, a soft leather bag slung over her shoulder as the Councilman invited her in, himself wearing a posh smoking jacket and duds to match.

“ Ah, Korra--! I'm glad you came,” he smiled sheepishly, closing the door behind her. “I, uh, I take it Tenzin tried to keep you from leaving, given it's already well after dusk...”

Korra gave him a nonchalant shrug. “He's tried to keep me from doing a lot of things. Not my fault he's probably too old to appreciate a good movie!” Oh, how Tarrlok's heart fluttered at that statement.

“ Exactly,” he beamed, “He tried to give me a lecture today about how I shouldn't be showing you such things because you're so impressionable and innocent. Little does he know, yes?” He winked at her, but she declined to say anything more than an awkward smile in response.

“ Yeah, let's... not tell anyone about that. Ever.” Never ever. Deny it ever happened.

“ Agreed,” Tarrlok sagely nodded, continuing, “In any case, the projector's already set up in the viewing room, did you want any snacks or a drink or anything before we start?”

Korra held up a finger, looking a little sheepish herself. “Actually... I need to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there when I'm done, alright?”

“ Of course.” Tarrlok, obviously unaware of the Avatar's favorite excuse to go snooping around, only gave her an amiable nod as he watched her ascend the stairs (he'd point out that the first floor had a perfectly functional bathroom, but it'd be rude to halt her when she was already halfway up the steps). Besides, it was a good excuse to admire the sway of her hips. He couldn't stop that if he tried.

With Tarrlok waiting downstairs, Korra crept around the upstairs hallway. She'd already seen Tarrlok's bedroom at the end of the hall, but her sights were now set on the door left ajar just a bit further up the way. Slipping into the dark home office, she flicked on the light switch and crept towards the messy desk, looking over her shoulder to hear if the Councilman was coming up the stairs after her.

Nothing, silence.

Tarrlok was kind of a weird guy, she reasoned. For him to be so weird and insistent on her joining his task force, surely he was up to something. Maybe he had some hidden leads she could pass along to Beifong, or even better, some kind of direct link to involvement with the Equalists. She started with the paperwork on top, quickly leafing through it – most of it looked like boring permit stuff and tax forms. No, Tarrlok couldn't be so stupid as to leave blatant evidence right there on his desk – if there was anything at all, it'd be in his drawers, surely!

Smiling brilliantly, as though she were about to open up a treasure chest, she pulled open the big bottom drawer of his desk, with a rather suspiciously-sticking out file folder tucked away in the far back, its contents dog-eared and water-warped, the edges of the file nearly worn out...

Paydirt.

The Avatar  _ knew _ Tarrlok was hiding something. She looked again over her shoulder, then held the file up to chest-level. Whatever was in here was going to blow the lid off whatever Equalist nonsense she figured he'd kept squirreled away in that drawer, no doubt waiting for the most opportunistic moment to give him the most press--

She carefully pulled the front cover open and froze like a kangarabbit in oncoming traffic. While Korra had expected the file to contain secrets upon secrets, what she saw certainly... well, it  _ did _ change how she saw the man now. In a sense, anyway – she already had an idea, but...

“ Korra?” Tarrlok's voice echoed through the house as his footsteps creaked up the stairs. “Korra, did you get lost? Are you okay?”

“ \-- _ Shit! _ ” She quickly kneed the drawer shut with a loud slam, clapping the file closed and clenching it behind her back as she turned and ran without looking, colliding directly with Tarrlok as he stood in the doorway of his office. 

“ Korra, what are you--” He craned his neck around to see the beaten up folder peeking out from behind, instantly recognizing it. The amount of time it took for his face to turn a bright hue of red could be counted in half-seconds, and in most normal situations he'd be angry – no,  _ furious _ – but all he could manage now was an embarrassed squeak as his eyes widened with shock. “K-K-K-Korra, you-- it's rude to go through other people's possessions, really, what were you-- I mean, is there a reason you're looking through my-- my--”

“ Uh-- don't worry, uh, Tarrlok, I didn't go  _ through _ it, I mean, I just saw what was on top and closed it, that's all,” she strained to give him a reassuring grin. “But uh, you know, I was just curious, you know, if there was anything about your next movie! Tenzin told me all about it.”

Tarrlok looked unconvinced, and the red tinge still hadn't drained from his face. “You could have just asked me,” he pouted, hurt by the idea of Korra having to paw through his belongings to get the scoop on his forthcoming movie and instead finding... well, things not meant to be seen by anyone other than him.

Korra brought the file to her front again, figuring the jig was up. She apologetically gazed up at Tarrlok and held it out to him, laughing nervously and tilting her head with a disarming grin. “So I guess you want this back, huh? Just, uh, one thing.”

“ ...Yes?” He gritted his teeth.

“ Don't tell me Lin took those pictures,” she pleaded.

Tarrlok clenched his jaws together and took a deep breath, gingerly taking the file and nervously hugging it to his chest. “...Then I won't.”

Korra looked aghast as she stared at Tarrlok, her hands hanging mid-air where he had taken his dirty portfolio back. Really, she should have recognized those metalbending cables in the pictures right away... “ _ She didn't! _ ”

“ Remember the zeppelin shot from the last movie I showed you?” Tarrlok shyly ran a hand through his hair and down, bringing a ponytail out front to stroke. “Beifong didn't just want my money for that, she wanted my dignity too. It was, ah, for the art, of course...”

Korra repressed the urge to bolt past the man and into the bathroom for a furious hand-washing session. “I... I'm sure it was, Tarrlok. Just like those magazines in that thing too, right? Art?”

Tarrlok supposed she'd see right through his insistence that he read those for the articles. He let out a heavy sigh, still tugging on his hair like a scolded child. He couldn't bring himself to give her a straight answer, instead opting to look at his feet. Korra gave him a wry look, crossing her arms over her chest.

“ Well, Tarrlok,” she began, taking a step closer and looking him in the eye, “I can't say that when I first saw you, I-- I'd have never pegged you for such a...  _ terrible, _ movie-making...” He stiffened up and set his attention on her rather than his toes as he awaited the final blow. The young Avatar grinned like a shark at him as she hissed the last word of her sentence. “... _ slut. _ ”

Oof. He ran his hand through his hair again, ashamed. “Well, I-- I guess you're right, Avatar...”

“ Well, nothing.” Korra straightened herself up and put a hand on her hip, poking Tarrlok's chest with her index finger. “I know you've probably got more of that stuff lying around. I want you to find it all, and then I want you to read the titles to me. Out loud.”

Tarrlok shuffled backwards and gave her a wildly bemused look. “You... what?”

“ You heard me, didn't you?” She leaned into his face, standing on her toes to match his height. “I want you to find me all your dirty magazines and read the titles out loud to me.”

“ B-but why?” Tarrlok clutched the file to his chest, frowning at her.

“ Because I'm the Avatar and I told you to do it,” she commanded, pointing over his shoulder. “Now go, I'll meet you in your room. And I want you to sit on the floor when you get back.”

He sighed miserably, turning to disappear into his room with Korra in tow to dig out the rest of his stash from under the mattress. “And here I thought I'd stop having to worry about this after moving out of my mother's place,” he mused aloud. Korra only snorted in response to that.

☾ ☾ ☾

The Avatar perched cross-legged at the foot of the bed, looking down upon Tarrlok sitting before her with the stack of magazines at his side, all having been 'enjoyed' thoroughly and in varying states of falling apart. She gave him an expectant look as she stroked her chin in thought. “That's all of it?”

He shot her a baleful look. “Yes, Korra, for the last time...”

“ I thought it'd be a lot bigger than that,” she murmured, tapping her chin and appraising the pile of smut near her foot.

“ What's that supposed to mean?!” Tarrlok squawked indignantly, his cheeks flushing.

“ Nothing,” she smiled, resting her hands on either side of her. “Let's start from the top. Go on,  _ Councilman _ .”

“ Nnngh...” He shakily grabbed for the first one off the stack, snatching it up and holding it out in front of him and clearing his throat in an attempt to allow himself some semblance of dignity in the face of a girl 20 years his junior, but undoubtedly his superior in this situation here. He wanted to appear as calm and collected as when he was having to hear Tenzin fuss and complain to him about his movies. “ _ Barely Legal Benders _ , Volume 3. Republic City's hottest amateur girls like you've never seen them before...”

“ Good,” she nodded with approval. “Hand it to me, then read the next one.”

Tarrlok reluctantly obeyed, reaching for the second magazine. “ _ The Water Tribe's Wildest _ ,” he announced, holding it up, “Volume 6. These Northern girls are all ready for you to warm them up.”

On to the next. “ _ Beneath the Furs _ , Water Tribe women like you've never seen them before. Triple-X Edition.”

Tarrlok's hand froze as he reached for the next one, eying the title nervously and looking up at Korra, who wordlessly motioned for him to continue with a devilish smirk. He blushed and took it into his hands, chewing on his bottom lip. “ _ F-F-Fire Nation Fatties _ ,” he read aloud, “The plumpest rumps from the hottest islands. Special c-centerfold edition.”

“ Tarrlok the mighty whale hunter,” Korra teased, taking the magazine from him and giving it a quick flip-through. “So I guess you like more than just tigerseals, huh?” He glared at her.

“ So I like looking at fine posteriors,” he spat defensively, grabbing for the next one. His mouth opened to begin reading, but his brain sent him the signal to stop once he realized what he'd picked up – certainly one more embarrassing than  _ Fire Nation Fatties. _ His teeth dug into his lip again, swallowing hard as he quickly glanced up into Korra's expectant face. “ _ Heavy Metal Mommy _ ,” he squeaked, his voice barely audible and his face as red as a tomato. “Republic City's Metalbending MILFs put bad boys in their place. Uh, this one's actually pretty old, I forgot I even had it...”

Korra held her hand out for the magazine, looking confused. “What's a MILF?”

As she flipped through the pages, she couldn't help but be amused by the images of stately older women, not unlike Republic City's own Chief of Police, dressed up in flimsy knockoff Metalbending Police uniforms and posing with submissive, mostly (or sometimes entirely) naked men as though they were hunting trophies. Some of the men wore children's dresses meant for little girls, and she turned the magazine on its side to allow the centerfold to spill out to reveal a tall picture of a toned, muscular woman in a mask leering over a blindfolded, gagged man who looked suspiciously familiar, collared and leashed. She made a noise of appraisal, looking between the picture in the centerfold and the man on the floor (yeah, that's definitely got to be him and Beifong, or at least a very convincing lookalike). Tarrlok watched her carefully as he picked up the next magazine, saying nothing as she tilted her head with interest at the magazine's contents. 

"--Oh," her eyes flicked back to him from the magazine, clearly distracted by tantalizing images of women stepping on men and otherwise dominating them as she felt they rightly should. The two stared at each other in an awkward silence, both eyeballing each other up and down in a staring contest until Korra's eyes locked on the bulge in Tarrlok's trousers. She smirked down at him, viciously. "Did reading all that really give you a boner?"

Tarrlok looked around in a panic, quickly adjusting his pants and flattening a magazine over the offending part. "--No! Why would reading magazine titles do that to me, Korra? It's nothing I haven't seen before, you're the one that asked me to dig them all out for you--" He made a face at her, red and indignant as ever, sitting perfectly still when Korra slid to the very edge of the bed and stretched a leg across the space between them to gently nudge his crotch with the toe of her boot. A hand stiffly shot up to swat her foot away, but she ignored him. "Stop that."

"No way," Korra wedged her foot between him and the magazine, nudging him to put it down and pressing the soft leather sole of her boot against his cock just so she could feel it. "You've totally got a boner, you terrible liar. You're worse than a teenage boy, you know that?"

"Because you went through my drawers, found my porn, and proceeded to make me read it out loud to you?" Tarrlok responded dryly, trying not to pay any attention to the boot on his dick as he focused on the wall just over Korra's shoulder. Eye contact was for chumps and people not getting utterly humiliated by girls 20 years younger than them. "A grown man looks at pornography in this shocking reveal, read it in the papers! Republic City is saved from a debauched sex fiend, all thanks to the work of Detective Korra."

The Avatar rolled her eyes. "Stand up." Korra withdrew her foot, sitting back at the foot of the bed and beckoning Tarrlok over. That stupid magazine of his gave her ideas, and she lightly patted her lap at him as he rose with a most skeptical look, his hands over his pants. "Come here."

Tarrlok warily narrowed her eyes at her, immediately wondering what the young Avatar was up to as he shuffled across the carpet until she motioned for him to stop -- not realizing until too late that he was well within her grasp, and her fingers already hooked into his waistband and dragging down against his half-assed attempts to pull his pants back up. But he already knew he was at the losing end of this battle; he had lost the moment Korra found his stash, and now he stood with his dick exposed and pointing directly at her smug face. He chewed on his bottom lip and studied her, quietly hoping to himself she wasn't planning on giving him another blowjob.

Well, maybe. As long as she didn't use her teeth this time.

He breathed slowly and carefully as Korra gave him a poke on the tip, gently nudging it up and pushing it down, where it bounced back up at her and showed no sign of going soft any time soon. A pleased smile spread across her lips, and Tarrlok gulped and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Pleasedon'tgivehimablowjob, pleasedon'tgivehimablowjob, pleasedon'tgivehimablowjob...

"You really  _ do _ have a boner!" Korra exclaimed, grinning widely. Tarrlok grimaced at her like she was stupid, but bit his tongue. "You shouldn't keep these things from me, Tarrlok. I'll find out all your dirty secrets one by one, even if I have to beat them out of you." 

He looked unconvinced. "So I'm a virile, healthy man with a sex drive," he frowned, still looking off at things that are not Korra, "I'll draft the letter of recommendation to the police academy for your amazing investigatory prowess so you may pursue your career and maximize your potential as a detective. In these trying times, Republic City is truly in need of such--"

Tarrlok is cut off when he feels Korra's fist clench around the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and throwing him on his stomach over her lap. This took him by surprise, as had he been watching her he would have seen it coming -- but he was too stunned to retaliate as he could feel Korra pulling his pants down even more, putting his bare ass on display as she pinned him down by the neck with her hand wrapped around his ponytails at the same time. Fuck. He growled, immobilized in Korra's chokehold as he tried to swat at her. Stupid girl, what did she think she was doing?!

"Korra, have you gone  _ mad?! _ " Tarrlok squawked, squirming beneath her as he could see her other hand raise out the corner of his eye. He clenched his cheeks in anticipation of the blow, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt her open palm slap hard across his ass as a loud crack echoed through the room.

"That's for being a dirty weird sex pervert old man," she spat, yanking on his hair until he cried out in pain.

"I'm not  _ old _ ," he hissed, glaring through squinted eyes. He felt her hand come down again, just as furious and loud as the last.

"Does that mean the rest is true?" Korra responded slyly, leaning over to look at him and his darling red face. She intended to make his ass glow with that same crimson shade.

"Call me what you want, but I  _ will _ contest you calling me 'old,'" he grumbled, shifting so his dick wouldn't be crushed against Korra's thigh. Whether he liked it or not, that pesky thing of his was not doing his dignity any favors. 

Korra seemed to pause to consider this. "I guess you're right," she admits, although she doesn't let him go just yet or show any sign of relenting. "An old man couldn't get it up like you do. But you're still weird, and I'm still gonna smack your ass for being weird and dirty."

The sound of her hand on his backside resonated like gunshots, crisp and loud and stinging. Tarrlok couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten such a fierce beating, or one so enjoyable as this, and each successive smack had gotten stronger to the point where he was yelping with each strike. And like the previous night, he found the excitement to be all too overwhelming as he was on the verge of climax with tears forcing themselves down his ruddied face...

Korra raised her hand a final time, and a devilish smirk crossed her features. She'd make this one to remember; a strike that he'll definitely see  _ and _ feel in the morning. She holds Tarrlok down with extra force, as a small puff of flame appeared before her hand, glowing gently as she wallops the man hard enough to leave a mark and something of a temporary brand of her handprint on his right cheek, searing and painful. Tarrlok cried out, grabbing onto the nearest clump of bedsheets and clenched his teeth while emitting a final, "Fffffuck--!"

Korra ran her fingers lovingly over his sore, red cheeks, admiring her handiwork. The addition of firebending was a good one, she thought, tracing the pads of her fingers around her mark. Tarrlok had nothing to say to her, and she still held him down by the hair as she gently caressed his red rump with her other hand. He let out a groan of relief at the supposed end of his beating, with Korra's touch on such a sensitive area almost soothing after what she'd done.

Although his head was fuzzy on the details, some part of him in the far back of his mind knew that he had come all over Korra's lap. Tarrlok didn't want to think about what would happen when she saw the mess he made, he'd deal with it when he'd had enough of enjoying the odd, comforting lull after such a brutal spanking. He'd enjoy it while it lasted, for knowing Korra, she'd be opening her mouth to gloat over his poor bruised bottom any moment now--

"Did you learn your lesson, Tarrlok?" Korra asked, loosening the fist around his ponytails and gently petting his hair.

He smiled lazily back up at her, angling his head to try and look up at her face. "Well, I've certainly learned to hide my girly magazines better. Had I known I'd be paid a visit from a very nosy Avatar, I'd have thrown it all into the combination safe before you stopped by..."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. “I meant learning a lesson about not being a weird pervert.”

“...Of course, how could I be so daft,” Tarrlok frowned, pondering how Korra could be so literal. Was she simply immune to his humor? “In that case, yes, your savage beating has taught me to mend my ways and never again think of looking at a woman's bare rump. I am a changed man!”

He flashed his trademark politician's grin at her, but the look on her face was one of displeasure as she crossed her arms at him. “Yeah right,” she said, tightening her grip on his hair once more, “you don't look it.”

The older man winced. “What's that supposed to mean? Is my face not the visage of pure repentance?” He could feel Korra shifting beneath him before her knee jerked up and knocked him in the ribs, sending him rolling off her lap and onto the floor as a stack of magazines breaks the fall. Making a half-assed attempt to cover himself, Korra stands before him, fists held imposingly at her sides, a wicked, devilish grin on her face.

It was then, and only then, that Tarrlok finally noticed the incriminating white stain across the front of her pants leg. His eyes affix to it with a look of embarrassed horror, and in a few moments Korra follows his gaze and stands frozen in awkward, stunned silence. She should have known this was going to happen, surely, but it took everything for her to not make a loud gasp of disgust and struggle to get her pants off as fast as possible so as to avoid contamination by the mess Tarrlok left behind.

No, she had to be the dominant one here. Tarrlok was completely at her mercy now, and she needed to act like it. Making a determined face, she straightened up and put one hand on her hip, the other pointing accusingly at the cum.

“What is this?” Korra demanded, as though she were scolding a polar dog that had just crapped on the floor. Tarrlok looked away, and she got close enough to where she was standing over him now as she laced fingers into his hair and forced his head close to her leg. He still didn't answer, cheeks bright red and eyes squeezed shut as she struck him on the side of the head. “You're disgusting! What am I going to do with you?!”

“...You should punish me,” he said quietly, after a pause. Based on the smug look on Korra's face after his suggestion, he knew he'd said the right thing – and his arousal grew simply seeing her expression.

“You're right, I should,” she purred, stepping away from him and starting to untie her pants and letting them slide down her now bare, soft brown legs. Tarrlok couldn't pry his eyes off of that if he wanted to, especially as Korra started to remove her _other_ articles of clothing as well--

\-- and throws them at him in a sticky heap. “You're doing my laundry, fuckass.”

“\--What?” Tarrlok squinted in confusion at her, holding her clothes in his lap. 'Fuckass'? Really? _Really?_

“You got my clothes dirty so I'm making you do my laundry,” she explained.

Tarrlok shook his head, holding up a finger. Sometimes, it was simply too hard to forget just how dense the Avatar was. “No, no, I get that part. It's just-- did you really...  _ really _ just call me, ah, what was it-- 'fuckass', Avatar Korra? I know you can come up with something better than that.”

Korra gasped, looking offended as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. “Oh yeah? Well, what would  _ you _ come up with then, Councilman Fuckass?”

“Something less... stolid than 'fuckass,' for a start,” Tarrlok sighed, palming his face. “Did the White Lotus not teach you creative insults at your little compound? Or did you pick that one up from Tenzin's children?”

The young Avatar tensed up in anger, raising her hand and bringing it down hard onto his face in an open-palmed slap. Yeah, there was no way he didn't deserve that – and it took all the restraint Korra had to not hit him again for having such a mouth. “You just earned yourself a nastier punishment for talking to me like that,” she growled, stalking past him and towards his armoire. “Starting with me putting on some of your clothes because shitty slaves aren't allowed to see me naked.”

“...Slaves?” Tarrlok cocked an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at her. There was a sense of trepidation in his voice, but not for the reasons Korra would've thought... and as he fully turns around, he watches with dread as she begins to pick through his closet. “N-None of that's going to fit you, you know.”

“Don't care.” Korra took out a coat, several sizes too big for her, and holding it up to her chest as its hems dragged on the floor. Shaking her head, she puts it aside and digs deeper into where Tarrlok kept his clothes. So much of it was just too... _professional_ for her taste, and she wouldn't dare wear the infamous bathrobe from their last visit. “Don't you have anything that doesn't suck? Like, I dunno, casual wear? Do old guys like you even have casual clothes?”

“My clothes don't suck,” he pouts, childishly glancing off to the side. “And I already told you, I'm not _old._ Now stop throwing them on the floor like that, you're wrinkling them! Dry cleaning isn't cheap!”

Korra stifled a laugh at the words coming out of Tarrlok's mouth. He really was pathetic, and the whining about money was downright sad considering how much he had spent on her trying to get her to join his task force not too long ago. “Yeah, it's too bad it's harder for me to get gross stuff all over them than it is for you. Imagine trying to explain _that_ to the cleaners!”

Tarrlok blanched at the thought. “I'd rather not. A-anyway, you've no business going through my things like that. I can almost guarantee you won't find anything you'll liii-i-i--”

“Heeey, what's this?” Reaching into the far back of the armoire, Korra pulls out a garment of shimmery black fabric and holds it up to the light just to make sure she was actually holding what she thought she was holding. “--Tarrlok, is this yours?”

The Councilman's mouth gaped open, frozen in place as his mind raced for a plausible excuse. “S-someone must've left that here,” he stumbles, sweat rolling down his temple. “I've never seen it before! I-- I mean, I've seen it on my floor. From a lady. You know how that is.”

“Oh yeah, I can see why. You seem like you're pretty popular.” Korra pretended to play along, humoring him for the time being as she stretches her arm back into the dresser, still clutching the dress to her chest. Before she'd turned to talk to him when she took the dress out, something shiny had caught her eye... and now that she had taken it out, she realized it was a polished, wooden black box with a clasp on the lid. “So did she leave her jewelry here, too?”

“I wouldn't open that if I were you,” Tarrlok warned, but the young Avatar ignored him as she pulled open the lid.

And again, she found herself wanting to drop everything the more she learned about this man. Why didn't she run when she still had the chance? Why did she even come to his house again in the first place? “Uh, Tarrlok? Is it... normal to keep women's panties in a box like that? And, uh... what's the ball on a strap thing for? And what's this weird pointy bulb thing?”

Tarrlok's face burned with embarrassment, and worst of all, he could feel his erection aching beneath the pile of clothes he strategically placed in his lap. “There's a lot you don't know about me,” he grimaced, turning to the side and glaring at Korra from the floor.

“No, I think I get it...” She began to rummage more through the little box, finding a black leather collar with a metal ring on the front. “And I think I've got a better idea for you. Wear these,” the dress and box are shoved into Tarrlok's hands, “And then do my laundry while wearing them.”

“How are you so sure they'll fit me?” Tarrlok asked, feigning skepticism. “Those are womens' clothing, in case you didn't notice.”

“Oh, I think they will,” Korra smirked, grabbing Tarrlok by the shirt collar and pulling him to his feet. He nervously held the box over himself, looking at the ceiling. “I have just a little hunch they'll fit you perrrrrfectly fine, don't worry.”

Tarrlok had nothing to say to that, but the irritated little huff that escaped his lungs told Korra all that she needed to hear. She remained in the nude, leaning against the dresser as she watched him put her clothes on the floor and start disrobing himself, wiggling into the little black dress with ease and pulling his ponytails out and over the back of the garment. It fit him disturbingly well, even with his dick jutting out and pushing the skirt up in a frilly tent (she had to admit she was a little impressed with its size, but gave Tarrlok no indication that she approved, of course).

She rubbed her chin and circled him in appraisal, gently running her fingers around his soft tummy and around back to his ass, giving him a quick goose between the cheeks. “When I said 'put these on,' I meant the panties, too,” she chuckled, rubbing his bottom and patting the burn from where her hand had struck him earlier. “Something tells me they'll fit you just as perfectly as this dress does, too.”

A long sigh escaped Tarrlok's lungs and he bends over to collect the underwear from his box, he pulling them up his legs and over his thighs. It certainly did a good job containing his awkward bulge, as it now lay flush against his skin and nestled in silky blue fabric that clung to his bottom well. Once he was sure the panties were on all the way, he gave Korra an all-too-well-choreographed twirl and a playful shimmy, striking a pose for her. “How do I look?”

“Like...” A man in a dress? Tarrlok's body wasn't exactly the paragon of femininity, and he wouldn't pass as a woman if he tried. He was muscular with a manly face and had a man's paunchy belly, nevermind his height or amazingly broad shoulders. 'Awkward' was another word that came to Korra's mind, but she bit her tongue until she could come up with an answer that could adequately flatter him. “Liiiiike a pretty little bitch who's missing something,” she finally managed.

Tarrlok touched a finger to his lips in mock-coyness, standing knock-need with his toes pointing inward and swaying like a little girl. “Missing what?” he asked, in a voice that barely qualified as a falsetto.

It was getting to be extremely difficult for Korra not to laugh, as this was all just so _awkward_... there were no other, better words. Tarrlok looked absolutely ridiculous, and yet he seemed to be greatly enjoying himself in this twisted, perverse game of dress-up. His enthusiasm was infectious, however, as she somehow found this all the more endearing of him. So not only did Tarrlok direct terrible movies in his spare time, but he also had a thing for dressing up like a girl, being told what to do, and collecting reams of pornography when he didn't feel like preening over a film set or passing some new bullshit law or whatever it was that he did on the council.

It explained so much about him.

“Your bitch collar, of course!” Korra exclaimed, and Tarrlok blushed.

She knelt down to collect the box, proudly holding up the collar to her newest pet. His eyes lit up as the metal ring gleamed in the low light, eagerly anticipating her answer. Even Korra knew, in all of her experience (or lack thereof), what this particular piece of hardware meant. As she straightened up and stood on her toes to meet his height, he gulped as she crept behind him and put the collar around his neck, fastening it shut. She could feel his heart racing as she tugged on it to check that it was on comfortably, running her hand down his back simply to feel the soft, smooth fabric of his dress.

As terrible as he looked in the thing, she could at least admit he had _some_ good taste there.

But something _still_ seemed missing. After all, there were those other things in the box. It couldn't hurt to ask what they were for, right? Korra started with the weird ball-on-a-strap thing, holding it up to Tarrlok and looking confused. “Uh, what's this?”

“It's a gag,” he replies, dropping the falsetto temporarily as he points to the red ball, then to the silver buckle on the end. “You put that in my mouth and fasten it behind my head, like that. If you want me to shut up, use that.”

“...I see,” she says, putting the gag down (and stowing away valuable information for the very near future) and now holding up the bulbous, tapered black thing that had been laying alongside the inner wall of the box. Tarrlok looked genuinely embarrassed at it, with a look that begged Korra not to touch it; as though it were made of hot embers or coated in poison or something. “And this thing?”

Tarrlok hissed between his teeth. “Avatar Korra, I wouldn't--”

“What is it?”

He made an attempt to take it from her, but she's too quick and raises the object above her head. It wasn't too far out of reach for him, but... “Korra, you should put that down--”

“What's it for? Is it another thing for your mouth?”

Tarrlok made a disgusted face. Honestly, the shelteredness of this woman and how it had to be him to break her illusion of a perfect, sexless world... “No. It's for my-- uh, it's not for my mouth, ah-- it goes in my butt! Korra, you really should listen to me when I say some things are better off unspoken...”

That was all that was needed to be said for Korra to let go, dropping both the plug and the box to the floor as she recoiled back in sheer horror. “It goes in your _WHAT?!_ Oh, Aang's beard, _why?_ And I _touched_ it!”

“Why do you think I told you to put it down?!”

Korra couldn't wipe the grimace off her face as her mind now filled with images of Tarrlok putting various objects in his ass for some bizarre (and undoubtedly creepy and sexual) reason, stumbling back onto the bed and clutching her head. She _really_ could have done without this information. “Why didn't you tell me what it was _before_ I touched it?”

“At least I tried,” he shrugged, crossing his arms. “Next time, have a little more tact and do some thinking before pawing around all willy-nilly through a man's belongings – _especially_ when you're well aware of the fact that man may just be a sexual deviant behind closed doors,” a hand is brought to his chin as he gives Korra a threatening look, “And by the way, this all _stays_ behind closed doors, you understand me?”

“I'm sure Tenzin would love to hear this over dinner,” she remarked, and Tarrlok pouted his lip in annoyance. “Anyway, uh, let's just skip that butt thing part for now and just fit you with the gag, okay? Uh, there's nothing else to this thing, right?”

Tarrlok looked himself over in a nearby mirror. “Cuffs and shoes,” he nodded without hesitation. “Shoes are in the closet, look for the pair with the stockings rolled in them-- cuffs are in the drawer of the nightstand.”

Korra wasn't sure what to make of his sudden cooperativeness, but realized with the catweasel out of the bag and her tendency to snoop around regardless, it would make sense for Tarrlok to not want to give her any more nasty surprises in the form of more weird sex toys hidden in his room... Korra found these items with ease, and even the nightstand drawer was neatly organized with bottles of lube and other such things (and a noted lack of condoms), the leather cuffs catching her eye immediately.

And as these things were given to Tarrlok and put on, she agreed that he now looked much more complete. With nothing else to include (at least, nothing that the idea of didn't make her skin crawl), she fastened the gag in his mouth and sent him on his way to clean her clothes that _he_ ruined with his gross bodily fluids.

Weirdly enough, he couldn't stop smiling around the gag. He really seemed to be into this, especially knowing Korra was following him to make sure he was doing everything juuuust right on top of teasing him by the virtue of simply being there and occasionally grabbing his ass or groping him inappropriately as though he were a real woman. He really seemed to like that. Stranger still was the fact that he took pride in this, with Korra touching him and the care he took in cleaning her clothes. There was an unusually domestic side of him that she'd never seen before, and the soap he used had a pleasing floral scent. His waterbending made the task worlds easier than it would have been for any other person, and before long he proudly presented her with clean, great-smelling clothes that had already been bent dry and folded neatly.

Korra, again, was impressed. And-- dare she say-- a little turned on at how unusually sweet Tarrlok was being. As she took the clothing from him, he knelt before her, hands in his lap and looking up expectantly as though to say, 'Did I do good?'

She wasn't sure how to react. Normal boys didn't do this, or so she guessed – and she wasn't totally sure what Tarrlok wanted from her. Sure, he was weird, but he was nice when he wanted to be (and was absolutely sure nobody would see it). Gingerly patting him on the head, she smiled sheepishly as he leaned into her hand. “Uh, good boy! Very good boy.”

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Korra was starting to wonder what other hidden talents the politician-director-pervert held. She was already aware of his natural endowments (and tried very hard not to think about that all night), how good he was at giving head, and now this unexpected proficiency for doing the laundry... what else could he do until she could think of a suitable reward for him?

\--Of course!

“Why don't you cook me dinner, slave?” Tarrlok's eyes widened with delight, and he nodded with an enthusiastic smile around the gag. Korra couldn't help but shyly smile back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and sending him joyously prancing off to the kitchen for his next assignment.

She still opted not to get dressed, simply putting her clean clothes on the couch on the way to the kitchen as she followed him. If there were any windows open, Korra didn't seem to care.

Tarrlok's kitchen, as was the rest of his house, was rather lavish and full of wide open space. He was already standing at the counter and expertly chopping up vegetables, tossing them into a simmering pan while the rice was heating up on another burner. Korra didn't even have to taste it yet, she already could tell that the man was _disturbingly_ too good at this already. Tarrlok was, after all, a man who took pride in literally everything he did – every breath he took, every simple machination that went on in his brain – all of it, something he thought (and knew, for all that it mattered) was amazing and brilliant and that no talent could match his. Of course, Korra would be the only person to actually see that in him. It was nothing she'd ever admit to another living soul, and to tell Tarrlok this would transform him into a somehow even more insufferable idiot. But she knew she'd fallen right into his stupid trap, for all of his strange hobbies and bizarrely sweet core personality hidden behind a thick veneer of asshole politician.

Still, he talked about himself an awful lot when the opportunity presented itself (and even when it didn't). She was quietly thankful for the presence of the gag.

Korra sat and waited patiently at his (admittedly ridiculously huge) dinner table, and Tarrlok was back out to deposit the plate in front of her with accompanying silverware before settling onto the floor at her side, sitting daintily on his knees with his hands in his lap and awaiting her approval.

The Avatar looked down at her plate, turning pieces of meat with a pair of expensive chopsticks and inspecting it before bringing it to her lips in a cautious bite. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting, but...

_...Damn it, Tarrlok! You're not supposed to be good at this!_

“This--” Korra stopped mid-sentence to shovel more food into her mouth, “--is _awesome!_ Where did you even learn how to cook like this, you bastard?”

Tarrlok coyly blushed and smiled bashfully around his gag, making some loose pantomiming gestures and shrugging at her. In hindsight, perhaps it was better that she not hear him boasting about wherever he picked up these incongruous homemaking skills and just be impressed that the man had any talent at _all._ After seeing his movies, she certainly had her doubts... but she definitely liked him better gagged.

He's rewarded with a pat on the head and Korra's fingers affectionately massaging his scalp as she ate, and he leaned into her hand for more. Towards the end of her meal she had set aside a few pieces for him for being so good, taking them up between her fingers and holding them to him, much too amused by the idea of him eating out of her hand like a baby fox-deer at the petting zoo.

She forgot that he was gagged until he gave her a dirty look for presenting him with food, and she sheepishly laughed and pulled the rubber ball out of his mouth, instructing him to not say anything and just eat. Her free hand gently pet his soft, silky hair as his lips brushed against her fingertips and the skin of her palm, savoring every last morsel she handed to him until the dish was completely empty. The final kiss planted on her hand was simply icing on the cake, and if she weren't watching herself then she would have melted right away.

Korra hated how she was starting to feel towards him, and with that kiss she had finally come up with a suitable reward for Tarrlok's good behavior. Something that she _knew_ he'd love--

“Hey, Tarrlok.”

Tarrlok looked at her, mouth open as though he were about to speak, until she gave him a nod to momentarily grant him permission to speak. “--Yes?”

“Go do the dishes and meet me in the viewing room when you're done, I have a surprise for you.”

☾ ☾ ☾

Korra figured she didn't have a lot of time to go through Tarrlok's extensive collection of self-made films, much less learn how to set up the projector. Especially with only the titles to go by written on the tape of the canisters, she quickly picked one that grabbed her attention – a simple metal tin, labeled only 'The Unaroq Horror Picture Show.'

Whatever it was, it sounded like it was going to be scary. It had 'horror' in the title, right? Scary movies have words like that in their titles, don't they? She was about to put it back when she could hear Tarrlok's heels clicking against the polished granite floor towards the room, spinning around to meet him with the reel behind her back. “--Uh, hey Tarrlok!”

Tarrlok stopped in the doorway and curtsied at her, still gagged from earlier. She laughed nervously, hand still behind her back, as she motioned to the projector at her side. “This is gonna ruin the surprise, but... could you show me how to work this thing? I think I'd break it if I did it myself, and you'd get mad or something.”

Tarrlok cocked his head, and nodded at her as he held his hand out for the reel. His brows raised at her selection, saying nothing for obvious reasons – and set off to work, with the projector shuddering to life as the countdown before the film blipped on the screen (she had, at least, managed to pull that down without destroying anything).

And much to her surprise, Korra actually saw names other than Tarrlok's in the credits as a pair of red lips serenaded them on the screen – but even more to her surprise (and horror) was the name of her uncle included in this mess. Her-- her _family_ was involved with Tarrlok's films? She covered her mouth as she gasped, trying to brush the thoughts aside as Tarrlok sat down beside her, uncomfortably close.

She almost didn't recognize Tarrlok on the screen wearing thick glasses – and she certainly hadn't expected him to have some semblance of a singing voice as he proposed to a young actress in song. Wait-- why was everyone singing? What _was_ this movie? Even worse, Korra found herself actually enjoying it, even tapping her foot to the tunes as the film rolled on (this, of course, did not go unnoticed by Tarrlok).

Things only got stranger, with a man she was almost certain was her uncle in drag coming down an elevator and singing – everyone in this movie was singing – and perhaps it was due to other people's involvement that softened the blow of Tarrlok's unique “creative vision” that his other films had. She could even say she liked it, despite herself and the initial revulsion caused by the previous two movies he had shown her the night before.

Korra had many questions she wanted to ask. What possessed him to make this was among the first, but a close second was _why in the name of all things beautiful did she enjoy this?_ Things didn't get better when she saw the cast lined up on stage, sans the man she was still denying was her uncle, all stuffed in corsets, fishnet stockings, and faces caked in makeup (and Tarrlok, having been younger at the time of filming, looked rather fetching in his getup).

This was not what Korra had hoped for – a movie so bad she'd have to resort to emergency distraction sex like the last time. She'd even accept something that she could at least pretend to be scared of so she could bury her face in his chest when the monster made of fabric scraps came on screen. There was none of that here, and the poor girl was brimming with energy and sexual frustration that she needed to take out on the man next to her.

Damn it, Tarrlok! Damn you for making a movie that was actually watchable, as if the night didn't need more pleasant surprises for her.

Well, she wasn't going to leave this bastard's estate a second time without getting herself off, so she was going to set to work on that, starting with a lazy, drawn-out yawn and stretch...

...and her toned arm casually falls around Tarrlok's shoulders, causing him to noticeably stiffen up at her touch. He looks at her, gag still in his mouth, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt as she shifts ever-closer to him until she's sitting in his lap, still wearing absolutely nothing. Tarrlok was stunned, and had he the ability to speak he'd be at a loss for words anyway, his hands laying clumsily at his sides as Korra gently tilted his chin up and kissed the rubber ball in his mouth. Pulling back, she surveys the shocked look written in his beautiful, ice-blue eyes with a wry grin, reaching down to flip the bottom of his skirt up to expose his panties to her, scooting closer and closer until she was sitting square on his bulge, her knees on either side of him and chest pressed against his.

His heart raced, and his hands fumbled up her thighs until she gave him a nod of permission to touch her. She could feel the bulge pressed between her legs steadily growing with building arousal, and his hips bumped up against hers in dire need with only a thin piece of fabric between them. Korra let out a muffled groan into his neck, grinding against him as she ran fingers through his hair and over the soft material of his dress as she let him hold her against his body, nuzzling his lips against hers as best he could with a gag in his mouth.

Korra had thought about removing it, as the temptation to lock lips with him was almost overpowering. Even Tarrlok himself could barely contain himself, making noises through the ball gag with every shuddering, teasing touch Korra brushed against him. The Avatar could be cruel when she really wanted to, and this was one of those times.

However, her cruelty had limits – namely, that within herself which wanted to bring her over the edge. Pressing her forehead against Tarrlok's, she hovers her hips enough so her hand may slip between them and tug the waistband of his panties down and over his cock, freeing it from its silken prison. Her heart pounded in her throat at the sight of it, remembering how she felt the night before when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and held it in place for her. Come hell or high water, Korra was determined to stuff herself with this man and ride him until she went crosseyed and could no longer think straight.

Tarrlok silently begged with his eyes at her to please sit on him until they both went blind or until his heart had exploded or some other relevant analogy that would surely be unpleasant or end in death if taken literally. He could feel himself being pressed against her entrance, carefully gripping the base of his cock as she steadied herself against the armrest of the couch. Common sense would tell her to take it slow, but being the Avatar had made her immune to such trappings. And internally she swore as she shoved herself down his length, reminded of the stinging and stretching of a body unused to such intrusions even though she was quite aroused by the night's events.

Besides, what's a little pain to the best Avatar in the world? She could deal with it better than anyone, and she was already starting to get used to it as she seamlessly worked into a roll to the tune of the damningly catchy music playing over them.

Wild and untamed thing, _indeed._

Tarrlok held on to Korra for dear life with his arms wrapped around her waist and holding her hips as he thrust upwards into her, his eyes closed and focused on the slick, squeezing sensation of her muscles around him. Every accursed fiber of her being was pure, taut muscle, unlike him – a master waterbender who should be just as primed and physically fit as she, but had gone a little bit soft over the years (maybe if these trysts continued, he'd lose some of that). A large hand held her firm butt, the other gliding up her sweaty back and cradling her neck as he gawkishly tried to kiss her through the gag. Being unable to do so properly, and the control she exerted over him even now, just made him feel completely out of control of himself. To Korra, Tarrlok saw himself at this point in time as little more than an object – a living toy, for her to use and abuse as she pleased until she was done with him. That only motivated him to ram himself into her body harder, if not for his own pleasure, but for hers.

Korra made a loud cry into his ear as he pushed up against her, riding him harder in response. She was able to get him in deep, hitting all the right spots until she became closer and closer to her goal for the night...

Tarrlok was mumbling something through the gag, trying to say something, struggling beneath her as he was urgently making attempts to lift her off of him to no avail. The Avatar was simply too strong, and she took his attempts to pull out as a challenge as she pinned him to the couch with her legs and whispered into his ear, “Stop moving, idiot. You're not going anywhere 'til I'm done!”  
The hand that was stroking and tugging on Tarrlok's hair suddenly zips back down to her front, wedging between the two bodies and flicking her clit as she hugged Tarrlok close, face buried in his neck as her entire body shuddered, tensed, and relaxed into a pile of warm flesh against the sweat-stained silk of his dress. And Korra's pleasure skyrocketed Tarrlok into his own in spite of his attempts to restrain his most basic and natural of urges, moaning one final, unintelligible thing as he pumped her full of his seed and slumped back into the couch, breathing heavily and lolling his head against the plush cushioning behind him.

Korra still didn't want to move, as she was dizzy with euphoria and her entire body felt like weighted rubber resting on Tarrlok's heaving body. A clumsy hand reached behind his head and fumbled with the buckle of the gag, undoing it and removing it as she pressed her mouth against his in a more meaningful kiss before he could get a chance to breathe.

She hated this man more than any other in this city for inspiring these reckless, nonsensical urges in her, and she hated how he made her felt. She could have been draping over Mako's body right now, but she chose Tarrlok's instead for reasons that made no sense to her – and even worse, that body was wearing a dress for reasons she failed to understand but found she was attracted to anyway.

All she could do was pet his hair and sigh into his ear, weakly rising off of his softening dick and setting back down into a close cuddle with bliss written all over her face, enjoying the heat and pheromones radiating off of their bodies.

“Tarrlok...” Korra began, nuzzling her chin into his shoulder. He hummed with curiosity in response, angling his head to kiss her forehead. “You're a weird guy.”

Tarrlok sheepishly looked away. “I'm sorry.”

She mirrored him, looking in the opposite direction as him as she spoke. “Don't be. I like you this way.” Her eyes looked back at at him, and she tenderly placed a hand on his cheek and guided him into another kiss. “You'd be just another boring asshole if you weren't!”

As Korra giggled, Tarrlok smirked at her playfully tweaked her nipple. “I can still be an asshole if you want,” he smiled, shifting under her as she got up and sat beside him, allowing him to stand. “Let's go get cleaned up. I take it you don't want to go back to Tenzin's this late?”

“Are you kidding?” Korra took the hand Tarrlok offered to her, allowing herself to be pulled up to her feet as she clung to his waist. “I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye if I did.”

Tarrlok laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. “I thought not. I'll just tell him you fell asleep during the movie again.”

As the projector clicked to a halt and turned off, the two of them went hand-in-hand up the stairs and fell asleep in each other's arms after a friendly shower together and a light round of verbal teasing.

Korra would make sure to find time to visit Tarrlok again in the very near future.

 

_ROLL CREDITS_


End file.
